Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an acicular body.
Discussion of the Background
A transdermal absorption method is used for administering a substance, such as a drug, to be delivered into a body by having the substance penetrated into the body from the skin. With this method, a substance to be delivered can be easily administered without causing pain to the human body.
In the field of transdermal administration, there is proposed a method in which a drug or the like is administered into the skin by using an acicular body, in which a micrometer scale needle is formed, to pierce the skin (refer to PTL 1).
As a method for producing the acicular body, there is proposed a method according to which an original plate is prepared using machine processing, the original plate is used for forming a transfer plate, and the transfer plate is used for performing transfer molding (refer to PTL 2).
Furthermore, as a method for producing the acicular body, there is proposed a method according to which an original plate is prepared using an etching process, the original plate is used for forming a transfer plate, and the transfer plate is used for performing transfer molding (refer to PTL 3).
The material composing the acicular body is preferably a material that does not adversely affect the human body, in the event that a broken piece of the acicular body has remained in the human body. Therefore, a biocompatible material, such as chitosan, is proposed as an acicular body-forming material (refer to PTL 4).
PTL 1: JP-A-S48-093192
PTL 2: WO 2008/013282
PTL 3: WO 2008/004597
PTL 4: WO 2008/020632